


Positive Reinforcement

by gladsomemind



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladsomemind/pseuds/gladsomemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set mid season 1.  Danny tries to control Steve through the subtle use of names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive Reinforcement

It started out as a joke.  Circumstances had thrown the Jersey cop together with the all-American hero, for crying out loud he was on first name terms with a Governor, and there was only so much Danny could take before losing it.

Decorated military hero or not Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett was incapable of following the basic rules of policing and acted like a petulant child any time he was asked to follow procedure.  When the career cop who had to deal with this had an eight year old daughter the pouting was going to get you treated like a child.

As with Grace, every time Steve followed the rules he got rewarded.  Maybe, just maybe, as the theory went he would learn to do the things he was supposed to do and start following the rules.

It started with names.  Classic parenting there were different names for different occasions.  Major, heart-attack inducing, actions elicited Army-boy, as if Danny would forget he was navy with the propensity of stripping off and diving into the nearest puddle at every opportunity, not to mention PEARL HARBOUR on the doorstep!

Naughty, dial back the gung-ho attitude a bit, was Steven.  Full name equaling behave being something instilled into every child by their parents and teachers.  Normal day to day, you're doing alright (for you) was Steve.

The reward name though, the friendly nickname was Babe.  Danny was unsure how this had come to pass but it was second nature now whenever Steve did something unbelievably cute like going for a vacuum cleaner at a crime scene.

All of this was easy to explain and, thankfully, Danny had managed to keep a lid on it in front of Rachel even if it had gotten him kicked puppy eyes a time or two.  Unfortunately Rach had managed to point out that there were ways to get someone's attention that were common from childhood.

Danny still found it hard to believe that he had bought his ex-wife deliberately crashing her car into a cop in order to get him to notice her.  It was a dangerous McGarrett worthy stunt that could have gotten someone killed - or at least seriously hurt.

Following Rachel’s little revelation some of McGarrett’s actions took on a different hue.  Were the stunts just part of the GI Joe living up to his own idea of normal human behavior or was he trying to get Danny’s attention?  What was more disturbing was that Danny wasn’t sure which of the two options he wanted to be true.

All he could do for now was try to rein the other man in before he got them both killed.

“Babe, I’ve got Grace this weekend.  Think you could slow it down as long as we’re only picking up soda?”

**Author's Note:**

> Found this lurking on the laptop. So in honour of the second season starting to air tonight and the catch up on all afternoon, enjoy.


End file.
